1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and system for providing wireless electronic content to members of the public. More particularly, the invention relates to providing a wireless electronic content delivery system based on mobile vehicles, as of the Postal Service. Alternatively a stationary network to deliver electronic content is established in Postal Service facilities. A device, such as a Family Message Board, receives delivery of the wireless electronic content, whether from a mobile vehicle or fixed postal station. The wireless electronic content may be processed for a variety of uses including email, internet access, graphic messages, and postal secure notifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current technology for electronic content delivery includes such methods as telephone line delivery, cable line delivery, satellite delivery, and cell phone delivery. Each of these methods are useful, but they all have weaknesses. Telephone and cable connections for electronic content delivery require a wire line or physical connection between the source of the content and the content viewing mechanism. Satellite and cell sources of electronic content delivery do not allow for universal access and have security weaknesses. Current technology for electronic content viewing devices or receivers include such things as computers, telephones, televisions, cell phones and PDAs. However, there is not a customer-friendly device that does not need to be plugged in or hard wired into a wall outlet, and that has the same functionality as the currently existing devices. One problem in particular is that many people cannot use the receivers or devices as a group, the way a family may use a message board on a refrigerator.
There are currently many limitations to wireless technology. In terms of providing universal access, the most critical problem is an inconsistent ability to access a wireless network. Transmission stations which are used to access the network cannot either be placed everywhere because of physical and monetary restrictions. Uncontrollable factors such as weather, geography and population density also affect the ability to create a true universal network.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that provides a source of wireless electronic content through mobile delivery and a versatile means of receiving the wireless electronic content. A Family Message Board device (or similar device) meets the need for a household source or message board, which serves as a content delivery device. The existing art does not meet this need for a variety of reasons. A computer can be used by several members of the household but is not always accessible; it may not be in a central location, it can be quite large, and it may need access to many types of electrical plugs or can tie up phone lines. With a computer, there is no easy way to leave notes that can be electronically accessed from other locations, other than as voice mail messages. Current technology can also have problems with interruption to the transmission of information or a lack of seamless switching between a variety of transmission means. The Family Message Board device solves these problems by being small with a simple wireless connection to the U.S. Postal Service network. By mounting to a refrigerator in a kitchen (for example), the device can be placed in a central often-used place.